Positioning units, such as a GPS, have become increasingly common and are equipped with not only car navigation systems but also mobile phones recently. The positioning units are expected to be employed in a wider variety of devices.
Conventionally, in many cases, positioning results of the positioning units are mapped on maps to be displayed. In other words, there are many cases where a map is displayed on the device and a trajectory of positions calculated by the positioning unit is overlapped on the map.